


Jiggle

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Gnov, Beta!Acxa, D/s, F/F, Feeder/feedee kink, Femdom, Food Kink, Weight Gain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: A few weeks in and Acxa slowly has been getting softer, curvier…





	Jiggle

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my dear friend for getting me into feeder kink and I have fallen in love with this crack pairing.
> 
> This has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted from my tumblr sinfultrails

Her stomach gurgled as she pants heavily with her mouth open and tongue hanging out after swallowing down the savory snack down her throat. Her t-shirt was soaked in sweat as she sits in the other Galra woman’s lap, her thighs shaking.

A little bit of sauce and some drool dribbles down her chin as strong fingers hold her chin and turned her face slightly.

It had been about….what two months? Three months? Acxa wasn’t sure…all she knew was that ever since she started this relationship, it was the first time she’s ever felt so full in her entire life. Her stomach had started to grow softer with each passing day ever since she and Gnov had started this. 

A thumb wipes the sauce off her chin before slipping into he mouth for her to lick off the remains of her treat.

“My goodness…” Gnov purred softly, “What a hungry little thing you are…”

She shivered, her slit twitching around the wonderful thick cock filling it. She bites her bottom lip when Gnov’s other hand reaches down to start rubbing over her clit. 

“You’ve done surprisingly well in such a short time…” She released the smaller woman’s chin and reached towards the tray that was almost half empty and picked up a bonbon, “When I first saw you, I could almost see your bones when you arched….” she sneered, “Such a sad sight that was but now….oh now….”

As if on cue, Acxa’s short rides up to show her stomach as it jiggles softly when her hips buck at a particularly hard pinch of her clit. Her hair sticks to her face from the beads of sweat when the food is pushed into her mouth.

“Grk!”

“Come on now…you’ve been doing so well. Before this you couldn’t even finish those salads you used to eat…now you’ve almost eaten three plates of delicious, fried food…And now you get some yummy dessert….” She gives that pudgy belly a soft smack.

Acxa jumps as the sweet is pushed into her mouth, stretching her lips like how the thick cock inside her spreads her open so wonderfully with slick dripping down over the base. Crumbs fall from her mouth as she manages to chew slowly despite how stuffed she felt. Her stomach was growling in protest but the look Gnov gives her only makes her cheeks darken.

“Good girl…I have so much of you to hold now, I was almost afraid you’d never gain weight,” She slowly pressed a finger on to the bonbon to get the rest of the sweet into Acxa’s mouth and watches as her cheeks bulge slightly, “Ah but we still have some ways to go don’t we?”

Acxa managed to chew the sweet noisily before she roughly swallows down the food and gasping for breath.

“Gn-Gnov….” She moaned as strong hands moved up, groping the love handles and softened belly before she tugged the snug t-shirt up more. 

Those yellow eyes glimmer as she looked over those gorgeous breasts that hung down slightly. Out of habit, Acxa just leans forwards a bit and groaning as those strong hands grope over her chest. She rolled hips down, gasping as fingers pinch over her nipples. A cry escapes her when Gnov gives them a light twist before she leans back in her chair, pulling Acxa forwards slightly with a tug.

Acxa whined and closed her eyes as her softened belly pressed over Gnov’s still flattened one. The older woman, released her nipples and reached down to grip her hips.

“So soft….” she gave her ass a small swat, smirking at how Acxa almost pulls off her cock with her ass giving a jiggle from the strike.

Gnov held her in place with a pleased smirk before she gives a hard thrust into her. She angled her strong hips to hit up against Acxa’s spot.

A whimper escapes the smaller woman, her tits and new belly bouncing with each powerful thrust into her. Her mouth hung open as she bows her head with her blue skin glistening softly in the light of the room. 

“Ghhhnnnnghhh….” 

Her stomach gives a particularly loud gurgle followed by a strong ache that makes the younger woman whine softly. The sweet mix of pain and pleasure made her shake from the strong stimulation.

“Aaaaaahn…!”

Gnov growled, “Mine…” she leaned up, “Mine….”

She gives her a deep kiss, tongue plunging into Acxa’s mouth, tasting some of the crumbs still on her pretty, blue lips.

_Mine._


End file.
